Christmas at Hogwarts
by FashionGurl
Summary: It's a/b that time at Hogwarts...mistletoe, Christmas, presents, mistletoe, relationships ending, did I mention mistletoe??? Well, please read and review--things start weird at first, but TRUST me!! This is DEFINITELY H/HR. :)


Christmas at Hogwarts

By Kiki

**Summary**:  It's the trio's 7th Year, and as Christmas rolls around, problems arise that will end some relationships and open others.  H/Hr romance, slight Ron/Parvati.  Please read!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

**Author's Note**: Hey!!!  This is my first ff, Christmas at Hogwarts.  I'm only 12, so be nice to my ff!!!!  I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader, my 15 yr old sis, Katherine Bell.  Check out her ff!!!!  But first read mine!!!  Mine is better!!!   Ok, j/k, read and review!!!!  And please, no flames!!!!!  Thanx!!!!!

Harry Ron Were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing a chess game.

"Ron…I hate you." said Harry. They had just finished their game and Ron had won just as he had the past six or so years they had been at Hogwarts.

"So, what else is new!" Ron sang happily as he collected his chess pieces, some of them missing arms or legs or even half their bodies.

"Harry…Harry!" Yelled Hermione from across the Common Room, "I need help with my homework!"

Ron started laughing, "Oh, Herm, let me record this!" Ron pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and a quill and cleared his throat importantly, "On December 20, 1997 at 6:45 PM, Hermione Granger, for the _first time_ in her **life** asked for help on her homework!"

"Oh, Ron, shut up," said Hermione, throwing him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…but I can't…I've got a date with Parvati," replied Harry.

"Oh…okay." Said Hermione disappointedly.  She turned around and went back to her homework, alone.

Harry and Parvati had been dating since the end of their 5th year.  Parvati walked down from the Girl's Dormitory.  She was wearing a beautiful spaghetti strap plain dress.

Ron's jaw dropped, "So, where are you taking Parvati tonight, Harry?" Asked Ron curiously.

Harry didn't speak, just put his good cloak on and put his arm out, which Parvati gladly took.

Harry and Parvati walked out of the Portrait Hole and down into the grounds.  It was slightly light because there were a few candles lit, but romantic nonetheless.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Parvati.  She was so gorgeous tonight.  Finally, Harry got the nerve to say something, "Um…Parvati…you look very beautiful tonight!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you!  I got this dress for a special time like the Christmas Ball…but I knew this was special enough." Said Hermione.

Harry blushed as Parvati kissed and hugged him, "So…where are you taking me, Harry?'

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Replied Harry mysteriously.

He could tell that Parvati was anxious to see where they were going.

About ten minutes later, Harry stopped n front of the massive lake with Hogwart's towering over them.

Harry led Parvati to a nearby bench, and they sat down.  Suddenly candles came swishing through the air and stopped in midair around them.  The spectacular moon made the lake in front of them shine and glimmer.

"Oh, Harry!  It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Parvati.

"You haven't got the best of it yet," said Harry as he kissed her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, music started playing, "Harry…what's that?"

"Look ahead of you.  What do you see?" Inquired Harry.

"Mermaids, playing music.  Did you plan this for me?" Asked Parvati, a smile illuminating his face.

"Yes, I did, just for you." Replied Harry.

They sat there for an hour or so, listening to the music and kissing.  Finally they left at the last song.  They walked back to the castle and had just started strolling towards the Gryffindor Tower McGonagall stopped Harry and told Parvati to go and wait for Harry at the Portrait Hole.  She then turned to face Harry, "Harry, I have important news for you." 

Harry became curious because his Transfiguration professor looked worried.  She continued, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban again, so you need to be very…_very_ careful," finished McGonagall, "You may leave now."

Harry was not worried at all because Sirius Black was an innocent man and darn right lucky Dumbledore had convinced the Dementors not to give him a kiss when they found him, which had happened at the beginning of Harry's 6th Year.  He left his apprehensive Professor and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

When Harry got there, he was amazed at what he saw.  Ron and Parvati were…

***Great place to end this chapter, don't you think?***

***Or maybe the whole story!***

**Ok, j/k, I wouldn't be THAT mean!***

…kissing.

"What…what ARE you doing!?" Bellowed Harry.

"Hi, Harry…um…well…um…" and before Ron had a chance to finish, Harry stomped over to the Portrait Hole and yelled "FEDDLESBURG!" which was the new password.

"Wait…Harry!!  Um, I'm _sooooo_ sorry!  Will you please forgive me!?" Shrieked Parvati as she ran after her angry, probably by now ex, boyfriend.

"No." Stated Harry furiously as he slammed the Portrait Hole door closed.  He could hear the Fat Lady yelling at him for doing so.

"Harry, Harry…are you okay?  What's wrong?" Queried Hermione worriedly.

Harry was crying now.  Hermione rushed over and ushered him to a couch, where he completely broke down.  Hermione held him gently, and after a minute or so, softly asked, "Do you feel like telling me what happened?"

"Ron and Pa…Parvati were kissing outside the Portrait Hole." Responded Harry.  He looked up sadly into Hermione's soft brown eyes.  It was then that he remembered. "Darn it, now I don't have anyone to go with me to the Christmas Ball."

"I'll go with you, Harry, no one has asked me yet and we can't go alone," Hermione murmured, stopping herself from letting a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, Hermione, that's nice of you to do that for me." Harry replied, wiping his eyes.

"No problem, you're my best friend!" Hermione smiled and said, "Oh, cheer up, Harry, everything's okay now, just forget about what you…you just saw."

"Thanks again, Herm…you're the best." Harry started to smile to…he even started laughing. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

**AN**: End of Chapter 1!!!  I hope you liked it!!!  More to come soon!!!  Also, more H/Hr romance…:).  Please, don't forget to review!!!


End file.
